Not So Bad After All
by pokemonlover417
Summary: At first I thought he was only using me, then I slowly began to realize he truly did care. He eased my pain, he took care of me when I was ill, he made me feel like I was no different than a human, and he showed me something I thought to be impossible, Maybe humans aren't so bad after all... Rated just to be safe.


**So. I got bored so here's a freaking one-shot. If you haven't read Secret Guardians, you might not understand this.  
**

**So anyway, this is about when Crystal met Zane in that dark lonely cave. Most of it except for a tiny part at the very very end is in Crystal's P.O.V. Also, I added some things and didn't put every little moment they had in here. Only a few. This is short, but hey. I wanted to do a one-shot so here. Review or not, it's up to you.  
**

I opened my eyes to the dim light of the rising sun. The gash in my leg screamed in pain when I tried to move it. I let out an annoyed hiss and winced. I wouldn't be able to go back to Soti any time soon, that was for sure. I felt dizzy and sick. The blood loss was getting to me. I have no clue how long I was out for, but I was awoken by a little Kibago and with him...I stared up at the human in front of me in anger. His icy blue eyes were wide in shock, and there was a faint fear scent coming from him.

"Are you alright?" He asked. His voice was soft and somewhat comforting- _NO! I cannot trust him! Humans are one of the most vile creatures on this Arceus forsaken planet!_

"Back off human!" I snapped. My tail was fluffed up and lashing in fear. I would rather this human just leave me to die in peace instead of helping me. The kibago let out a happy cry, though I ignored it. I kept my focus on this human.

"I promise I will not hurt you." The human whispered. His voice irritated me to no end. I blinked in confusion. Then again, not all humans will kill on sight. _This one will just toy with me before killing me._

"An empty promise that will not be kept." I growled. I was beginning to become dizzy again. My vision blurred, and the pain in my leg began to fade. The human took a step near me, and I began to panic. I refused to die by a human's hands! I tried to scramble to my feet. I almost succeeded, but a fresh new wave of pain shot through my leg, making me scream and collapse. The human rushed over to me and caught me before I hit the ground. I wanted to fight back, to get away from this vile creature, but I was too weak to do anything, even hiss or glare. I winced as he began to clean and bandage my wound. I stared up at him in confusion.

"What happened to you?" The human asked. His heart beat was slower than a human's, and h had a faint metallic smell. _Odd._ I thought. _A human's blood smells metallic, but this is usually impossible to smell unless the human is injured. Why does he smell so metallic then..?_

"A group of snakes attacked me." I managed to choke out as my breathing began to slow. I closed my eyes. I thought back to everything. The village, the illness, my parents, Flame, Aka, Akuma...all of them. This human was different than others. He tried to help me. He cared for me. He never snapped, or struck, or even raised his voice at me. Why he did all this for a half demon such as myself is a question I wanted to know the answer to, but as my leg began to ache again, I realized that this is the way I would die. Alone in a dark damp cave with no one to comfort me. The snowstorm would keep this male from staying with me, and it would take a while for me to finally bleed to death with the bandages as tight as they were. If the bleeding didn't kill me, starvation certainly would. I had been alone most my life, and I did not mind dying alone before, but with this human holding me in his arms, this human trying to _save _me, the thought of dying alone in this damned cave made my heart pound in fear and regret.

"Kill me." I ordered. The human tensed and was silent.

"W-what!?" The human breathed in shock. I stared down at me in surprise and horror. Why did he not want to kill me?

"Kill me." I repeated, becoming irritated. "End my suffering. It's what you came to do, right? You came to finish me off." I stared up at him once again, I knew this was not the truth, but I needed to see how he would react. He seemed frozen in place, staring at me in disbelief. Of course I was right. This human merely wanted to trick me into thinking that he was different from the rest and that I could trus-

"I...I would never kill you!" The male exclaimed. "Why would you even...?" He trailed off. The stubbornness of this man was infuriating.

"Your kind killed my family, so why not kill me as well!?" I hissed, glaring at him in hatred. "I've seen what you humans do to those who are different then you! You fear things and creatures that are different, and you kill the things you fear!" He flinched, but did not lash out or snap as I thought he would. Instead, he gently held my hand.

"Not all humans are like that." He whispered. His voice was lower and softer than before. The feel of his hand over mine and his the sound of his soft voice soothed me. I let out a soft sigh. I wouldn't mind staying in his arms for the rest of night- _Dammit, I need to stop this!_ I growled to myself. _I can't become attached to him!_

"You're apparently weaker than most." I muttered coldly. He ignored the insult and pushed a strand of hair out of my eyes. _Does nothing irk this man!?_ My gaze softened as he locked eyes with me. I felt weak and thin compared to this man. I could tell he was strong, and knew how to fight very well, but there was something else. He had a dark secret of some sort.

"Who are you?" I asked him weakly. I was beginning to tire. The blood finally had stopped flowing from my leg. Perhaps I would live after all, should this man not change his mind.

"My name is Zane." the human replied. "I am the white ninja of ice. What is your name? You never told me." Sleep was beginning to creep up on me.

"Crystal." I sighed, my eyes closing. I felt the male gently place me back on the ground and heard his retreating footsteps.

I was woken up when I felt something warm over my shoulders. I opened my eyes and looked up to see the male human from earlier leaning over me.

"I wasn't going to let you freeze." He told me before I could ask. He gave me a little more space so I could sit up. I wrapped the blanket around me and stared at him.

"Thanks..." I muttered awkwardly.

_At first I thought he was only using me._

The next morning I was a bit surprised to see him. I sat up and looked over at Zane. The look in the human's eyes told me that he was in some internal conflict, most likely over whether or not I was truly safe to be around. So he finally knew what I was. I patted his Kibago's head.

"I brought you some food." He told me, holding out an apple. I stared at it and then back up at him before turning my attention to the little pokemon who was cuddling with my tail.

"So where did you get the Kibago from?" I asked him. "I haven't seen a wild pokemon in this world. Or any pokemon." Zane stared at me in surprise.

"Y-You know what they are?!" He asked in shock. I nodded.

"Yes, why?" I tilted my head a bit, and I saw his cheeks take on a red tint. _Wonde__rful. He's attracted to me. _

"Well...My friends and I got them as eggs, and as much as we tried, we could never figure out what they were..." Zane answered.

"That doesn't surprise me to be honest..." I muttered. "Pokemon aren't from this world."

"What is a pokemon anyway?" Zane asked. There was a curious spark in his eyes. "The more we know about them, the better." I smiled at his words. This young man was still a curious little child at heart. It made me wonder if he was as innocent as one. I decided to tell him about the alternate world I had read about in history books, refraining from telling him anything about Tolgalen and the gijinkas. After a while, Zane was forced to head back home. He wished me goodbye and began to walk away.

"Crystal?" He called, walking back in. I looked back over at him, my ears twitching a little.

"What is it?" I asked. What did he want from me now?

"I want you to come back to the monastery with me." Zane replied. My ears laid back in disgust instantly. Go home with him to_ more_ humans!?

"Why?" I hissed.

"It would be easier to manage your injury if you were nearby." Zane explained. "Besides, tonight's going to get colder than last night. I do not want you to get ill." I stayed quiet for a moment, thinking about what I should do. It was obvious he thought I wouldn't last the night, and he was most likely going to force me to go there anyway. I couldn't walk and all he had to do was pick me up and carry me there.

"What do you want in return?" I asked. Humans always wanted something in return. It was the only reason they did anything nice.

"All I want is for you to get better." Zane answered. I looked up at him in surprise. "Though it might help us to learn a little more about the pokemon." He looked down at Iceli, who had curled up next to Crystal's tail and fallen asleep.

"Will your friends..." Crystal I trailed off. He frowned for a moment before straightening up.

"I'm sure they will understand." He told me. "It may be hard getting Kai to agree..." I let out a sigh. Might as well. It was only until I was healed anyway.

"Alright...I'll come. But only if you carry me." Zane smiled at my words and gently picked me up. I fell asleep on the way there.

_But then I slowly began to realize he truly did care._

"How are you feeling?" Zane asked, sitting down on the bed. He gave me a comforting smile and gently rested his hand on my side.

"A bit better." I replied. "My leg is still aching though."

"It should feel better soon." He whispered. "You do not have long until you will be able to walk again." I saw a flash of sorrow in his eyes. I knew he dreaded the thought of loosing a new 'friend' so early, but I didn't think too much of it.

_He eased my pain,_

"Is your leg still giving you problems?" Zane's eyes widened slightly in worry and surprise as I whimpered in pain. I nodded.

"It won't stop." I whimpered. He checked my wound.

"You have reopened it." He told me. He gave me a stern look. "Crystal, I told you not to walk until I told you it was safe." He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I know, I know." I grumbled. I let out another gasp of pain. Zane stayed with me for that entire night, refusing to sleep until he knew my pain had finally faded away.

_He took care of me when I was ill,_

"Why didn't you tell me you were cold?" Zane scolded me. The nerve of this man scolding me about this. Wasn't he bothered by the cold as well?

"There was nothing you cold have done." I rasped.

"Do not speak." Zane said. "You must rest your voice. And I could have given you an extra blanket or moved you to a warmer room."

_He made me feel like I was no different from a human,  
_

"Zane why did you-" I started. I stared at the beautiful necklace in my hands. Zane smiled and gently placed his hand on my cheek. I froze and my ears laid back. My tail drew closer to my body.

"Crystal, you're my friend." Zane answered, taking his hand off my cheek. He gently took the necklace and put it around my neck. "I wanted to get you something as well so you didn't feel left out." I looked down at the necklace and then back up at him. I quickly recovered from my shock and threw my arms around his neck. Zane didn't respond, and I feared I did something wrong. I was about to let go when I felt him return my embrace.

"Thank you, Zane." I whispered. "For everything you've done for me. I'm sorry I didn't get you anything."

"It's fine." He replied. "I don't care about the presents. All I ever wanted for Christmas was a family to share it with. And now I have one." I flinched at the word family. Zane broke the embrace and stared into my eyes.

"You have a family." I said sadly, remembering my parents.

"Crystal, you are my friend and that makes you part of my family as well." I stated. My eyes widened. I felt tears stream down my face without wanting them to, and Zane hugged me, staying with me until I had calmed down and decided to go to bed.

_and he showed me something I thought to be impossible,_

"Crystal!" Crystal looked back at the white ninja.

"Come on, the others are getting ready for bed." He told her. "And if you get cold, feel free to come and tell me. I will not mind. I promise." Crystal rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face. As she walked back to the room she was staying in, one little thought floated in her mind;

_Maybe humans aren't so bad after all..._


End file.
